The Sixth Conference on Health Survey Methods, to be held in the fall of 1994, will focus on the major survey activities on-going in the federal statistical program, the potential impact of on-going, relevant methodological research on health surveys and how survey methods affect the usefulness of survey data in addressing information and policy needs. The conference will bring together researchers from various disciplines who are at the forefront of survey methods research, researchers responsible for the major health surveys in the federal statistical program, researchers who use survey data to develop health policy, and those in the government who make the policies to review the current state of survey methods.